


best hacker in this city

by Silvereye



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Kidnapping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/pseuds/Silvereye
Summary: Sollux gets kidnapped by someone looking for a hacker. Feferi comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	best hacker in this city

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caracalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/gifts).



Whoever kidnapped you is a professional. They've tied you to a chair so thoroughly that you must look like a cross between a spider lusus' lunch and a shibari fan's matesprit. You've also definitely been drugged, because you have all the psionic capability of a brick at the moment. You perfunctorily wiggle in your restraints. Yeah, no. Not getting free that way. They've even tied the fucking blindfold tightly.

"Awake already, Mr Captor?" someone says a few feet away. You tilt your head. No one you've ever heard speaking before, which is a relief. Being kidnapped by Ampora's breakaway gang would *really* suck. He doesn't like you much.

Going by the echoes, the room is very small and very sparse. But, well, you already knew these guys weren't amateurs, and you have a good idea of where it's going.

"Yeah," you say. "What do you want?"

The douche tells you what she wants. It involves a datacrypt they've stolen and your hacking skills. The datacrypt isn't even one of FF's. Maybe its former owners had dealings with FF, because pretty much every aboveboard business is playing footsie with the crime lords under the table, but that doesn't really count. You're an old-fashioned young troll who doesn't do cyber with your gang's partners. It's more fun to hack them afterwards if you haven't planted backdoors yourself.

"Why me?" you ask when she finally stops prattling.

"Everyone knows you're the best hacker in this city. Your boss didn't want to hire you out, so we had to take more desperate measures."

You roll your eyes. She can't see it, but it's the principle of the thing. "Don't you have your own hackers? Everyone can get to a datacrypt eventually. They're not that hard."

"We have our own," your kidnapper says. "They will be supervising you so you couldn't drag your feet needlessly. But we wanted someone who would get it *done*. Will you assist us or not?" You wonder what she's not telling you.

Hacking under supervision. You know you're braincase and armhinges above the rest of the hackers in this city, so they couldn't do what you do, but they could indeed realize when you're faffing around. Looks like you're going to have to delay the unpleasant way.

You smile. You say: "Make me."

She tries and it's exactly as unpleasant as you expected it to be.

*

You wake in a very nice medblock. The sopor slime smells antiseptic and the recuperacoon is dialed to your exact blood color, which most of the cheap ones don't bother with. You wriggle your fingers experimentally. Still there, even if a couple feel splinted. Your eyes are either crusted with sopor or swollen shut, but you'd probably feel if they were seriously hurt. Then again, you're faintly aware of a massive headache lurking on the horizon like the first rays of dawn, and that one's all muted, so maybe you're still drugged out of your mind.

You reach out and try your telekinesis at the first tiny object you can reach with your psionics. It's a sheet of paper, crumpled into a ball, and you can lift it effortlessly. So that's alright.

"Sollux?" Feferi asks.

"Mfff," you say intelligently, because there's something restraining the lower half of your face. You paw at it with your less-splinted hand.

Feferi catches it by the wrist, kisses your sopor-covered palm and doesn't let go. "Thank glub!" she says. "I was starting to get real worried. Also... don't mess with that if you can."

"Mff?"

"Oh, glub, you can't really talk with that. Um. It's a medical apparatus that should keep your jaw in place while the fracture heals. You've been out for three nights. They beat you up real bad before we arrived. We're at Luminary right now and they said you had a bad concussion and internal injuries. There was a lot of medical terms I didn't catch. But you're awake now, so that's good."

Luminary is the Imperial Luminescence Memorial Hospital. The best in the city, and technically outside Feferi's territory. She's called in some favors to get you here safely. You try to grasp her hand with those of your fingers that answer to you. It doesn't entirely work out, but she seems to get the idea and shifts her grip on your hand.

"Whff?" you say next. The jaw apparatus is really cramping your style.

"Some two-caegar gang, ex-corporates mostly. Terezi is looking into how they were able to get to you. I have already been informed that the investigation is annoyed by all the suspects being dead before she got to them." She smiles. You can tell by the ferocious pleased tone of her voice. Which, hot. If only you were in a position to do anything about it. "But I wasn't going to hold back, Nepeta is a mighty hunter and Equius always hits harder than he expects to, so there's nothing we could have done differently."

"Yhh?" you say. She's the head of your entire gang. Beating up rivals and rescuing her own is usually beneath her personal attention.

"Of course I went myself," she says. "I wasn't going to wait outside while they rescued you. And I wasn't going to wait back at Abyssal while you healed either. I can manage the affairs from this room as well as anywhere."

This one-syllable grunting thing is seriously annoying. You reach out until your awareness bumps against her husktop, open and gently humming. You bring up the terminal and press the keys one by one. Psionic touchtyping. Also annoying, but still better than trying to write with a scribblestick and a piece of paper you cannot see. when do ii get out of here?

"In a couple of nights, maybe. They said they'd have to run more tests when you woke up, to see how bad the situation was."

You erase the words and start typing again. iit2 not that bad.

"You were out for most of it, Sollux," she says in her no-nonsense voice. "It was pretty bad."

diid you get the datacrypt from tho2e dumba22e2? what wa2 that about?

"We have it. Karkat says it's, quote, double encrypted and secured with the kind of convoluted hellviruses I thought only Sollux' bifurcated mind could come up with, end quote, and he's not going to touch it."

2ound2 fun.

"Knew you were going to say that."

That covers most of it. You're starting to get really tired and you can't even try to keep your eyes open against approaching sleep.

hey FF. thank2. <3 

You hear the rustle of her skirt when she leans closer. She kisses you, very gently, mindful of the jaw apparatus. "Of course. Just... never do that again, please."

iill do my be2t


End file.
